


Baby it’s cold outside

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Aberfaeth [6]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I don’t apologise for how much unashamed fluff there is, I hate titles, Like I finish the work then I have to come up with a title?, Snow, titles are the bane of my entire existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: After a film night at Mordred Manor Adaine finds herself trapped by her girlfriend’s sleeping limbs, not that she’s complaining.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Aberfaeth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895098
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Baby it’s cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have the idea for this fic a month ago but then save it until my birthday so I could write it as a present for myself? Yes, yes I did. I’m soft. I accept no criticism for this.
> 
> Seriously, I spent more time coming up for a title than I did writing, I hate titles so much. They’re just the absolute worst. I am most likely gonna change it soon. Like, I have to think of a few words to describe the whole work? That’s dumb.

The snow fluttered down, past the window in calm spirals, being whipped up by the low gusts of wind to descend gently, once again down to add to the pristine white carpet surrounding Mordred Manor which stretched off into the dark.

Adaine stared sleepily out of the condensation coated pane of glass from her place, lying on the sofa in the living room; entranced by the swirling vista which somehow  _ looked  _ silent, the first few trees of the forest near the house were just about visible through the dense eddies of white flakes, their dark, gnarled branches bowed by the weight piled upon them.

Tomorrow would be fun Adaine could already see the Bad Kids and their friends running through the deep snow, making forts and having snowball fights, and obviously she was looking forward to it, but this; this was perfect. Watching the first snow of the year settle beautifully on the ground from the warm room in the manor, the reassuring smell of popcorn and hot chocolate filling her nostrils, the soft blankets she had piled upon her tickling her skin.

Adaine laid back, adjusting herself slightly, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shallowly rising and sinking chest. Fig had fallen asleep during the last film of the night to the amusement of the other residents of the manor and the guests, her arms and legs still wrapped around Adaine, keeping her from heading to bed when the rest did.

Not that she was complaining; Fig was very warm and Adaine could spend hours lazily cuddled up with her, she had, a lot actually. As she felt her girlfriend’s chest rise and fall beneath her head Adaine was filled with a feeling of comfort and safety, the kind which she only ever had when she was wrapped up with Fig.

The warmth of Fig hugging her in her sleep, the softness of the blankets, the smell of chocolate and the picturesque view of the snow was making it harder and harder for Adaine to resist the growing lure of sleep. She knew her back would hate her tomorrow for not getting to bed but she couldn’t break this moment, this perfect, beautiful moment; so she didn’t. 

Unfortunately she didn’t get a chance to: after a few minutes, which Adaine would’ve been happy to have had last a lifetime, Fig began to stir gently and her breathing changed as she stretched her arms, waking from her sleep.

“...Hi.” She said sleepily and in a tone which suggested she was slightly confused as to why she’d been asleep on the sofa.

“Hi.” Adaine said with a big smile, tilting her head back to look up at Fig’s sleepy face, feeling her heart ache with affection when Fig scrunched up her nose which she always did when waking up.

“When did I fall asleep?”

“About halfway through the last movie, a couple of hours ago.”

“Why did you stay?” Asked Fig in tired confusion, in reply Adaine gestured down to Fig’s legs which were wrapped around her waist.

“Oh, sorry.” Fig replied, sheepishly removing her legs from their position.

“It’s fine.” Adaine said dismissively, twisting over onto her stomach and resting her chin on her hand, gazing lovingly up at Fig.

“I would’ve stayed anyway.” Fig just smiled in response before she looked up to the window and gasped.

“Oh wow,” her eyes widened, “it’s beautiful.”

“I know, I’ve been watching it for hours.” Adaine answered dreamily.

“So you didn’t stay because you love me?” Fig teased.

“I also stayed because you’re very warm and it’s too cold.”

“So I’m a hot water bottle now?”

“Yep.” Adaine said smugly, turning back over and resting her head back on Fig’s chest and looking through the window again.

They laid there for what felt for hours in comfortable silence, Fig’s fingers running through Adaine’s soft hair lazily.

“I honestly just wanna stay here, like, I’m not sure I can be bothered to get to bed.”

Adaine hummed in agreement, Fig’s hands playing with her hair making her eyelids heavy.

“Let’s stay.”

“Ok.” Fig smiled.

After a moment or so however Fig spoke again.

“I want a cup of tea, so you’re gonna need to move.” Adaine just made a pitiful groan in response, not moving which made Fig laugh.

“C’mon, I’ll get you one too.” With that Fig pushed Adaine up into a sitting position, with her whining as she did so but not actually putting up resistance, when they were both sat up Fig kissed Adaine on the neck.

“I’ll just be a sec.” With that she swung her leg from beside Adaine and got up from the sofa to go make some tea.

When she returned she smirked at her girlfriend who was staring out the window again, having cocooned herself in blankets so only her face was visible, when Adaine saw her looking at her she stuck her tongue out.

“It’s too cold without you.” Fig's smile grew bigger and she placed the mugs of tea onto the table by the sofa before bending down and kissing Adaine on her forehead.

“What was that for?” Adaine smiled as they brought their foreheads together.

“You’re just really cute.” Fig replied, grinning.

“I know.” Adaine's smile grew wider, pecking Fig lightly on her lips.

“Now, please hug me again?”

“Give me some of those blankets at least.” Fig answered as she clambered back onto the sofa, wrapping her legs around Adaine again then, once she’d unwrapped the blankets enough to cover them, pulling her back down onto her chest and folding her arms around her; the two girls fitting together perfectly.

“Do you want to get up early and build a snow fort so we can absolutely destroy everyone with snowballs as soon as they come outside?” Asked Fig.

“Absolutely.” Fig grinned, the feeling of Adaine’s voice vibrating through her body never failing to make her feel very warm inside.

“Well then we should be getting to bed soon.” Adaine hummed in agreement but neither of them made to move, instead laying there wrapped up in each other and watching the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
